NarukoXKiba, love's forever
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Kiba loves Naruko, and Naruko loves Kiba.But can they tell each other that?Fate is a funny this, and so is family.FemaleNarutoXKiba.I fixed this story.Bad grammar is gone.Enjoy.


Kiba was sitting on the ground, watching the clouds in the early morning

sky, as they floated by. He was laying lazily, while everything was

quiet, until Kiba heard the sound he loved more than anything.

"Kiiiiiibbbaaaaaaa!"Came the voice of the girl Kiba was secretly in

love with.

He sat up and saw Naruko running up the hill, waving. He had to just

stare at her for a moment.

She was wearing her usual outfit, consisting of a short orange skirt,

with black shorts underneath, a black tanktop, knee high black boots,

and a orange and black jacket, worn open. She also had the necklace she

got from Tsunade around her neck. Her blonde hair was in the usual

style of pig tails on the sides of her head.

Just as she arived, Kiba stood up. "Yes Naruko?"

"Sensei asked me to find you. We have a mission. Just the two of us and

Akamaru, of course." Naruko had no clue what those five did to him.

Just the two of us. He loved those five word together.

"Come on Akamaru, we have a mission to do." Akamaru barked and followed

Kiba as he followed Naruko, who was walking toward the village

entrance. "Don't I need to get some things first?" He asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei aready went to your house and got some things from

you're mom. We're all set." Naruko smiled back at Kiba, which made his

heart did a little dance.

When they got to the gate they saw Kakashi standing there with their

packs beside him.

"Are you three ready to go?" He asked.

"Always Kakashi-Sensei." Naruko replied.

"We are ready Sensei." Kiba picked up his pack and slung it over his

shoulder. "What is our mission Sensei?" He asked, as they started down

the road leading away from the village.

"We have to meet up with a man in the next village and escort his

village. The trip to his village will take a day. When we get there,

we'll rest until tomorrow, then it will take another day to get back

here."Kakashi replied simply.

They set out to the next village to find the man they had to escort. It

didn't take long to find him. The man was sitting outside his hotel

waiting for them.

"You must me the ninja from The Hidden Leaf Village." He said when he

saw them.

"Yes. I'm Kakashi. This is Naruko, Kiba, and Akamaru." Kakshi said,

pointing to each on turn.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. We should get going noe?" They all set

out to the village.

It took all day to get to the village, but they did run into a little

problem, a small band of thieves, but they fixed it pretty quick. No

man could resist Naruko's charm, much to Kiba's dismay.

"Thank you for all your help. I'll be sure to tell anyone who needs a

ninja's help, that the Hidden Leaf Village's ninja are the ones to

hire. I must go. You should enjoy the summer festival while you're

here. It's such a nice day." The man walked away while Naruko, Kiba,

Kakashi, and Akamaru, went the other direction to find the inn they

were staying at.

"Why don't you three go enjoy the festival, I'll check us into our inn

for the night." Kakashi walked into the inn, while Naruko, Kiba, and

Akamaru went to the village center to check out the festival.

"These are so cute." Naruko cooed over a pair of orange hair ribbons.

"How much are they?"

"They're five dollars each." Naruko's face fell slightly.

"Thank you." Naruko put the ribbons back on the table, and walked

away, with Akamaru beside her, not showing how upset she really was.

Kiba didn't like to see Naruko sad, so he dug into his pocket and

pulled out a ten dollar bill, gave it to the man, and picked up the

hair ribbons she liked so much. "Thank you."

As Kiba was walking away the guy selling the ribbons said,"I hope your

girlfriend enjoys the ribbons."

"She not my girfriend."Kiba walked off before the man could say

anything else. "Hey Naruko." Naruko turned around to look for Kiba.

"Yes Kiba?" She asked when she found him.

"I...uh...I got you something." Kiba stammered.

"Really?" Naruko slightly cocked her head to the side.

"Here." Kiba handed Naruko the hair ribbons.

Naruko gasped. "You got these for me? They were five dollars each."

"You said they were cute, so I got them for you. Do like them?" Kiba

asked, not sure she really did like them.

"Yes .I love them. Thank you Kiba." Naruko smiled and gave Kiba a hug

."Will you help me put them in?"

"Sure." Kiba took the ribbons from her and put one around each of the

pig tails. "They look really nice in your hair."

Kiba didn't see the slight blush on Naruko's face. "Thank you Kiba."

Naruko also didn't see the slight blush on Kiba's face.

"Having fun you three." Kakashi asked, apearing out of nowhere.

"I am. Do you like the new hair ribbons Kiba got me?" Naruko asked

Kakashi, showing him the ribbons in her hair.

"They look very good in your hair. That was nice of you Kiba." Kakashi

replied. "Well, I'm going to look around. See you three later." Kakashi

walked off in a different direction.

"Do you want to go see one of the show?" Kiba asked, when Kakashi was

gone.

"Sure. I'd love to." They walked over to one of the stages and found a

seat on the ground to enjoy the show.

About a half hour into the show, Kiba felt an slight weight on his

shoulder. Thinking it was Akamaru, Kiba turned his head and got ready

to push him off, but stopped when he saw it was Naruko.

Kiba shook his head. Why didn't she say she was tired? Kiba gently pick

Naruko up.

"Is she alright young man?" A kind old lady asked.

"She's fine. We've been walking all day, so she tired." Kiba smiled at

the old lady.

"Oh, you better get her in, you don't want her to catch a summer cold,

they last weeks." The old lady walked off, and Kiba walked into the

inn. Kakashi was just walking in as well.

"What happened to Naruko?" He asked.

"She fell asleep while we were watching one of the shows in the

festival. I'll put her in room. Which the one is it?" Kakashi pointed

to the room to their left. "Thank you."

Kiba walked into the room and set Naruko on one of the two beds.

Akamaru jumped on the bed with her, and fell asleep. Kiba then walked

back into the lobby to talk to Kakashi.

"Hey, why are there only two beds in the room?" He asked when he found

him.

"I'll have to use a roll-away bed. I'll be in the room later. Get some

rest Kiba, we'll be starting out early tomorrow." Kiba nodded and went

back to the room to get some rest.

Kibs got back to the room and layed on the bed next to the one Naruko

was in. Akamaru lifted his head until he heard his partner's breath

even out, then laid his head back beside Naruko's shoulder, and fell

asleep as well.

The next morning they all got up and checked out of the inn.

"What shall we eat for breakfast?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you want Naruko?" Kiba asked, turning to look at her. She had

the two orange hair ribbons in her hair. It made Kiba happy to know

Naruko liked the hair ribbons so much.

"I don't really care. What do you want Kiba." Naruko asked, while

trying not to look at Kiba, keeping her eyes on her surroundings.

"We can eat there." He said, pointing at a small shop a few blocks away.

"Sounds good to me. What do you think Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruko asked,

looking at him.

I think Kiba should just kiss you already and get it over with. He

thought, saying this out loud. "That's fine with me."

They ate and then started out on their way back home.

It took all day to get back to the village. It was almost dark when

they got they got there. They went to report to the Hokage.

When they were done Kakashi went in one direction and Naruko, Kiba, and

Akamaru went in the other.

"Are you going home now?" Kiba knew Naruko hated being alone sometimes.

"I guess."She sounded a little bit sad.

"Would you like to stay the night at my house? You could use the guest

room. I'm sure my mom won't care." Kiba saw the slight blush on

Naruko's face. Why is she blushing? He asked himself.

"Your mother won't mind?" Naruko really didn't like to be alone.

"Come on, follow me." Kiba took off running toward his house. Naruko kept up very easly.

When they got to Kiba's house, they could hear dogs barking. "Hey mom. I'm home." Kiba yelled.

"Welcome home son. Well, hello Naruko." Tsume said as she arived in the room.

"Hello Tsume. How are you?" Naruko smiled at Tsume.

"I'm good. How are you dear?" Tsume smiled back at Naruko.

"I'm fine."

"Is it okay if Naruko stays the night? She hates to be alone." Kiba asked

his mother.

"Of course she can. The guest room is full of boxes though." Tsume knew her son liked Naruko. She also knew Naruko liked her son.

"She can stay in my room." Hana, Kiba sister, said as she walked into the room. Hana really loved Naruko, and thought she was perfect for her little brother.

"Thanks you, but are you sure?" Naruko didn't want to intrude.

"Of course it's okay. Your like a little sister to me. I bet you're both tired." Naruko knew her way around Kiba's house, having been there many times before. She followed Hana into her room and helped her set up the cot.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your room Hana." Naruko said, as she laid

down on the cot.

"No problem. I know how much you hate to be alone." Hana yawned and laid

down on her bed. "Good night Naruko." Hana fell asleep soon after.

"Good night Hana." Naruko just laid there, for about an hour. She was tired but, she couldn't sleep. She about to close her eyes to try and think herself asleep, it worked sometimes, when she thought she heard something coming from the kitchen. Is someone up? She asked herself

Getting up, she walked to the kitchen to see if anyone was there. She stook her head in to find Kiba there, without Akanaru.

"Where's Akamaru?" She asked, causing Kiba to jump and almost drop the

bowl of cearal he had in his hand.

"You scared the crap out of me Naruko. I didn't think you'd be up." He set

the bowl on the table.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied.

"Really? Why?" Naruko didn't need to answer, because right then her stomach answered for her. "That's why." Naruko's face was a bright red

"Here, I'll make you a bowl of cearal." Kiba made Naruko a bowl of cocoa puffs and set in on the table in front of her.

"Thank you. I do have a question." Kiba looked up form his bowl. "How am I

suposed to eat the cocoa puffs without a spoon?" Kiba looked at her bowl,

and realized he didn't get her a spoon.

"Oh sorry." He said, as got up and got her a spoon.

"Thank you." Naruko said when he gave her the spoon. They ate in silence, both enjoying there cearal and each other company. When they were done, Naruko helped Kiba clean up. When the they were done with

the dishes, they sat at the table.

Should I tell her that I like her? But what if she laughs at me? What if she

doesn't fell the same?" All these question where running through Kiba's

mind, while at the same time, the same question where running through

Naruko's mind.

"Can I tell you something Naruko?" Kiba asked.

"Of course you can Kiba." She replied, with a smile.

"I,...I lo,..." Kiba couldn't find his words.

"Spit it out Kiba." Naruko said, mockingly.

Kiba took a deep breath, and blurted out what he had to say, before he

could stop himself." I love you Naruko."

Naruko has shoked .He loves loves me. This same sentence ran through her

head a dozen times before she could say anything in return.

By the time she said anything Kiba was ready for her to say she didn't

love him back. He wasn't expecting her to say what she said." I love you too Kiba." She looked down, blushing.

"It's about time you told each other how you feel." Came a voice from the hall. Tsume walked into the room, with Hana right behind.

"Mom, Hana? How long have you been standing there?" Kiba asked, his face,

along with Naruko's, was bright red.

"Not long. I'm so happy you finally told each other how you felt. My baby found his mate." Tsume hugged each of them.

"My mate?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, your in the Inuzuka family, and we have mates. Mates are the people

we'll spend the rest of our life with. Naruko is yours."

"That makes me so happy." Naruko burst out, hugged Tsume, and she gave Kiba a big kiss on the lips. Kiba kissed back, making Naruko happier. When she pulled away, she went right back to being a girl. "Oh, Hana, did I show you the hair ribbons Kiba bought me on our mission?"

"No, you didn't." She replied. Naruko pulled both ribbon out of her hair. "Aren't they cute?"

"Yes they are." She replied.

From that day on Kiba and Naruko spent all their spare time with each other. Naruko became Hokage, just like she said she would. She said it was the best day of her life. About a year later Kiba and her got married, making that the best day of her life. And about two years after that, Naruko had a day that topped every other day in her life. It was the day she had her twins, Mika, and Fawn.

Kiba and Naruko grew old together, watching their kids grow, and become

ninja. But no matter how busy they both were, they always made time to show each other how much they were loved.


End file.
